Lilac Wine
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Vício de nada. Círculo vicioso que seria meu fim ou o dele. Ou ambos. .HarryXFenrir. .Slash.


**Autor:** DarkAngel  
**Título:** Lilac Wine  
**Capa:**http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)i161(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)t233(barra)DarkAngelSly(barra)lilac(underline)wine(underline)capa(ponto)jpg  
**Sinopse:** Vício de nada. Círculo vicioso que seria meu fim ou o dele. Ou ambos.  
**Ship:** Fenrir Greyback\Harry Potter  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:**18 anos\Mature  
**Gênero:** Angst \ Drama  
**Spoilers:** 6  
**Formato:** SongFic  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Universo Alternativo

* * *

**Disclaimer: Músicas, letras e personagens não me pertencem. O plot sim.**

**Fic feita para o II Challenge de Vícios do 3V.**

* * *

**AVISO: Esta fic é _slash. _E o lemon dela beira o noncon. Não gosta, fecha a janelinha.**

**N.A: É, eu tenho problemas com shippers estranhos.  
****Aham, eu sei disso.  
****Não, não precisa comentar sobre esse fato, uhum. Nem perguntem.  
****Isso, não perguntem.**

**- Esta fic tem spoilers de DH até o princípio de que Harry matou Voldie. O resto é história.  
****XD**

**- A música da fic se chama **_**Lilac Wine,**_** versão por **_**Jeff Buckley.**_

**- Agradecimentos à Agy que me aturou escrevendo a fic toda e mudando de rumos para ela a cada vez que eu lembrava que tinha uma consciência.**

**- Esta fic é uma UA por diversas razões incluindo, mas não limitando, aos fatos de que:**

**a) Ela não tem magia.**

**b) Harry, depois da guerra, não decidiu abraçar seu lado lufo e procriar, mas sim, teve tendências depressivas e suicidas.**

**c) Fenrir, obviamente, não é um lobisomem, mas apenas um traficante que participou da guerra e, portanto, não tem pêlos em lugares em que ele não teria, nem tampouco bebe sangue por aí.**

**Isto claro, apenas relembrando que eu NÃO apóio, pratico ou acho bonitinho nenhuma das ações ilícitas que estão contidas nesta fanfiction.**

**Os POVs estão alternados, mas dá pra sacar quem fala\faz o quê. **

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

_Lilac Wine_

Os pequenos sinos da porta soam seu delicado badalar, um som quase ausente, leve como os pequenos canos de metal presos ao teto.

Um homem por volta de seus quarenta anos de idade inclina-se em direção da porta para ver qual teria sido a causa do som e depara-se com um jovem desalinhado por natureza. Cabelos desgrenhados e uma pose desconfortável, jeans desbotados e camiseta de mangas longas, desfiando nas barras e mangas. Percorre, com leve desaprovação à maneira como os jovens de hoje em dia se vestem e se portam, o corpo do rapaz franzino até chegar a seu rosto.

E então pára.

Olhos de esmeralda. Verde-grama, verde-mar, verde _puro._

Levanta uma das sobrancelhas, inquirindo silenciosamente a si mesmo o que ele faria ali.

Conhecia o desalinho à sua frente. Conhecia-o da guerra.

Garoto marcado, líder da frente que havia derrotado o homem mais temido do submundo, criança sem infância, vida sem razão. _Destruição_.

Sai de trás de seu balcão de antiquário com mais violência do que desejava, mas muito mais elegância do que qualquer um jamais lhe atribuiria. Vê o rapaz engolir em seco quando se aproxima e sorri de lado, achando certa graça em tanta insegurança no _herói_ que dera o golpe fatal no homem que havia matado centenas de melhores, mais fortes e mais poderosos do que o pequeno farrapo à sua frente.

"Posso ajudá-lo?", indaga no seu melhor tom de dono de loja de antiguidades. O rapaz parece sobressaltar-se e ataca com ainda mais vontade a barra da camiseta que usava, esfiapando-a ainda mais em seu nervosismo. Tem de limpar a garganta duas vezes antes de falar, e o faz sem levantar os olhos sequer uma única vez.

"Pode.", sua voz parece ganhar firmeza e o garoto encara-o de frente, prendendo os olhos levemente dourados aos verdes, "Mas a mercadoria que eu quero requer tratamento especial."

Olhos antes cautelosos tomam um brilho estranho e desconhecido, porque as palavras em ordem têm um som a mais além do que fora ouvido.

O salvador vinha condenar sua alma em troca de drogas.

Não qualquer droga, não o ordinário pó, os comprimidos tão vendidos. Não. Prescrição médica que ele não conseguiu se livrar. Em quantidades que ele não deveria usar, em uma época em que todos julgavam que ele nunca mais precisaria de algo que demonstrasse tanta... _fraqueza._

O rapaz sai do antiquário muitas notas mais leve e alguns comprimidos mais pesado. Fenrir olha pela vitrine empoeirada e nada atrativa o andar nervoso do jovem.

Não se faziam perguntas no seu ramo de trabalho. Fazia-se menos ainda depois de uma guerra como a que havia acabado há poucos meses, e tanto menos para o então chamado herói. O rapaz que derrotara o grande vilão da história.

Uma pena que ninguém tivesse lembrado de salvar seu salvador.

Mas a curiosidade era algo que Fenrir sempre tivera e ele estava decidido a descobrir o que acontecera para que o jovem corajoso desmoronasse para um vício tão mundano. De certa forma era um prazer ver que nem todos acabam bem no fim da história, mesmo quando você estava do lado certo. Que os heróis nem sempre casam com a mocinha no final, que eles não vão morar numa casa com jardins amplos, onde os filhos vão crescer.

Heróis – heróis de _carne e osso_ - voltam para a solidão de um mundo isolado, onde estão acima de todos e livre da preocupação meramente humana porque eles são **mais**. Eles são _perfeitos_. Heróis _**são**_. E Fenrir decide ver a queda daquela estrela em primeira mão. Ver o olhar de desespero dos amigos quando o herói trágico encontrasse seu trágico fim com uma overdose de algo que ele já não deveria mais ter que usar.

Fenrir decide garantir seu lugar de camarote para a queda da estrela. Um último prazer tirado daquele que tirara tudo de tantos. O fato de que os que perderam estavam errados era irrelevante.

Contatos por telefone, algumas ameaças veladas bem postas e o sr Potter já não teria uma única pessoa que lhe vendesse drogas na cidade – apenas ele.

**I lost myself on a cool damp night  
Gave myself in that misty light  
Was hypnotized by a strange delight  
Under a lilac tree**

_São como sombras que seguem cada passo e vêem cada ação e ouvem cada sentença. São como facas que entram na alma. São os rostos dos que se foram e dos que ficaram, são as acusações e a pressão e a obrigação de sentir o que não sinto, de ser quem eu não sou e de ver o que eu não vejo. _

_Não vejo alegria, ou paz, ou razão. _

_Razão para nada._

_Continuo porque... porque continuo. Não há motivos em mim, assim como não há motivos em nada porque não vejo objetivo em mim, ou nos outros. Em guerras, ou no poder, ou no amor._

_Não __**há**__ nada. _

_Entorpecido, como uma nuvem que me abriga, que me acalma, que me afasta da vida que eu supostamente vivo, porque eu supostamente devo ser feliz, porque eu supostamente acabei com o mal._

_Supostamente. Tudo são apenas considerações, nada verdadeiramente __**é.**_

_E por isso entorpeço. Vago, e calmo, e distante, e com água ou whisky e eles, meus pequenos companheiros coloridos, caros e ilícitos, fazem tudo ir embora e eu simplesmente já não preciso mais ouvir o desespero de tudo que __**não**__ é, porque nem eu mesmo já sou._

_Entorpeço meu corpo, porque já não tenho mais alma._

**I made wine from the lilac tree  
Put my heart in its recipe  
It makes me see what I want to see…  
And be what I want to be**

Três dias se passam e ele volta à mesma loja, visivelmente irritado por ter contatado onze outras pessoas antes de ter que recorrer ao antiquário novamente. Cada um dos outros contatados havia ligado para Fenrir e relatado a procura. O homem sorri, do seu jeito permanentemente sinistro, ao ver o rapaz desgrenhado entrar na loja mal humorado e não levantou de onde estava, esperando que o jovem fosse até ele.

Ele parece respirar fundo, andando a passos lentos até o balcão, onde o homem o observava de lado.

Limpou a garganta uma vez, _supostamente _atraindo a atenção do dono da loja, que lhe encara.

"Posso ajudá-lo?"

"Pode. Mas a mercadoria que eu quero requer tratamento especial."

Fenrir sorri mais uma vez e guia o rapaz para a sala dos fundos.

Ele sai e volta. Uma, duas, três, tantas vezes que se perde a conta.

Fenrir começa a achar que perdeu a graça fazer o rapaz comprar apenas dele. E é em uma manhã de sábado que Fenrir decide mudar de tática.

Talvez haja alguma maneira de se divertir mais.

**When I think more than I want to think  
Do things much I never should do  
I drink much more than I ought to drink  
Because it brings me back you...**

"_Posso ajudá-lo?" ele pergunta, cada vez que entro na maldita loja que eu freqüento mais do que a casa dos meus amigos, porque nem um único outro traficante da cidade parece querer me vender nada._

_Onde foram parar as pessoas que fazem qualquer coisa por dinheiro?_

_Ele é um homem com mais de quarenta anos, isso é visível, mas também é visível que se preocupa com sua força física, já que ombros e braços parecem grandes demais para a roupa elegante que ele usa. Reminiscências da época em que trabalhava para Lord Voldemort, talvez. Ele é grande e eu lembro do quão cruel ele parecia em qualquer campo de batalha. E agora... _

_Agora ele me ajuda. Ele __**sempre**__ me ajuda. Mais do que ele mesmo imagina. Volto com cada vez mais freqüência, cada vez para mais dos meus pequenos companheiros, cada vez consumindo-os mais rápido, com mais álcool, porque minha entorpecência dura cada vez menos, o vazio dura cada vez mais, os pensamentos têm cada vez mais força e minha vontade simplesmente inexiste._

_É uma manhã de sábado e eu entro para o costumeiro ritual, onde ele finge que não me conhece, que eu não freqüento a loja de antiquários como se fosse a padaria._

"_Posso ajudá-lo?"_

"_Pode. Mas a mercadoria que eu quero requer tratamento especial."_

_Ele sorri com mais vontade do que eu já havia visto ele sorrir antes._

"_Sinto muito. Esta mercadoria não está à venda hoje."_

_Desespero._

_Tirem tudo de mim, minha casa, minhas roupas, mas não tirem a única coisa que ainda me faz continuar a parecer vivo._

_Não tire de mim minha única linha ilusória com o mundo onde eu supostamente vivo._

_Não tire isso porque então me sobrará apenas o nada e eu temo o nada como jamais temi outra coisa em toda a minha suposta vida._

_Desespero._

_E ele vê._

**Lilac wine is sweet and heady, like my love  
Lilac wine, I feel unsteady, like my love  
Listen to me…  
I cannot see clearly  
Isn't that she coming to me nearly here?**

Os olhos verdes transbordam de desespero e Fenrir contempla o que fazer a seguir. Queria, até aquele momento, por alguma vingança absurda, ver o garoto sofrer e não negava que passara momentos revendo em suas horas vazias as expressões de frustração e excitação que Potter tinha alternadamente, quando fingia ignorá-lo e quando lhe entregava a mercadoria. Mas foi só ao notar o desespero compacto, pesado, que assolava o jovem que percebe que ele _já_ sofria. Ele já estava além do seu próprio limite, ele já estava se matando aos poucos por ter feito o que era certo.

E isso intriga Fenrir muito mais do que sua percepção inicial havia intrigado.

**Por que** ele estava fazendo isso? O que levava aquele homem, aquele garoto, a se destruir tão completamente, dia a dia, pouco a pouco, o que havia nele, dentro dele, que o fazia tão propenso à autodestruição?

Contemplou suas próximas palavras cuidadosamente, testando os verdadeiros limites do desespero do rapaz. Não era alheio ou desconhecido ao medo, à dor ou ao desespero. Não vivera mais da metade de sua vida no submundo sem ter cicatrizes visíveis ou não. Mas algo lhe dizia que a casca à sua frente já havia passado do limite de se importar, de querer respostas, ele só queria alívio. Falso, comprado, errado, destrutivo, mas alívio. Precisava saber se era real. Precisava se certificar de que aquilo que via não era apenas uma encenação, um ato em busca de ainda mais atenção do que o passado de pequeno herói trágico já lhe dava.

Olha dentro dos olhos verdes, verde-morto, verde-vazio.

Corre os olhos conscientemente pelo corpo do rapaz, deixando transparecer uma fome que na verdade não sentia, mas que deixaria clara a sua intenção.

"Essa mercadoria especial sempre tem um preço alto, sr Potter."

O rapaz parece um tanto perplexo dentro de seu desespero, e quase gagueja ao responder.

"Mas eu tenho dinheiro."

"Eu também." Fenrir responde, calmamente analisando o outro, fixando o olhar na boca ressequida e correndo a língua em seus próprios lábios, para então dar um meio sorriso e fitar os olhos vazios uma vez mais.

O homem percebe que o rapaz à sua frente _realmente_ não entende o que ele quer dizer. Não é falsa sua expressão de confusão, não é fingimento o nervosismo ou forçada a ansiedade para que Fenrir apenas diga logo o que quer.

"Mas há coisas que eu não tenho. Que talvez pudessem fazer com que eu lembrasse onde a mercadoria está, se o sr estiver disposto a fazê-las..." os olhos âmbar percorrem o corpo do rapaz uma vez mais, demorando-se em pontos estratégicos que desta vez fazem com que Harry entenda o que o homem mais velho quer dizer. Realização cai sobre o rapaz como um balde de água gelada, e ele parece dividido entre medo, nojo, confusão, revolta e desespero. Fenrir sorri. "O que você faria para conseguir o que quer?"

Hora da verdade.

Herói trágico em busca de atenção ou homem destruído?

A resposta do enigma ao alcance de duas palavras.

E Fenrir espera.

**Lilac wine is sweet and heady, where's my love?  
Lilac wine I feel unsteady,  
where's my love?**

_O que eu faria?_

_Em uma palavra: tudo._

_Porque durante meio segundo inteiro, algo em mim diz que aquilo já seria ir além da vontade e da necessidade. Que sucumbir ao que o vendedor insinua é perder o resto do que eu tenho, é perder a __**dignidade**__._

_Mas, honestamente, o que é dignidade para mim? Nada._

_Eu só quero paz, esquecimento, meu alívio caro, meus companheiros pequenos e coloridos, álcool para facilitar seu trabalho._

_Ele não pode pensar que eu deixaria de fazer o que necessito apenas porque me pareceria repulsivo? Já não importa e aquele pequeno pedaço que se chama consciência finalmente morre em mim e eu torno meu olhar para ele._

_O que eu faria?_

"_Qualquer coisa." Eu respondo, na minha voz mais firme._

_**Qualquer**__ coisa._

**Listen to me, why is everything so hazy?  
Isn't that she, or am I just going crazy, dear?  
Lilac wine,  
I feel unready for my love...**

Fenrir vê o olhar dele ganhar força e adquirir um brilho novo, e pensa, enfim, que ele vai criar consciência do que está fazendo, que vai gritar, e tentar bater no homem muito maior do que ele, e virar as costas, sair da loja e nunca mais aparecer. Pequeno herói trágico.

"Qualquer coisa.", ele diz, e Fenrir se permite um sobressalto. Não esperava por isso.

"Volte mais tarde.", o homem diz, recompondo-se rapidamente. "Esteja aqui às sete horas."

Uma última chance que Fenrir decide dar para que o salvador se salve.

E ele espera, de verdade, que o rapaz a use, embora saiba que isso não vai acontecer.

Ele sai e Fenrir contempla o espaço vazio de sua loja, intrigado além do que seria saudável sobre o enigma que matara Riddle. As horas passam lentas e faltando dois minutos para as sete horas, Fenrir está parado em frente à sua loja, um cigarro aceso na mão, escorado em seu carro, imaginando que Potter não vai, sob hipótese alguma, aparecer. Ele é um _herói_, um homem bom, um garoto puro, ou era isso que apregoavam jornais, e revistas, e fãs, e amigos.

Ele não vai aparecer, ele repetia.

A forma que aparece contornando a esquina, vestido em uma camiseta com uma jaqueta fina por cima, andando a passos rápidos para afastar o vento e a garoa gelados do inverno londrino desmentem seu mantra.

O rapaz pára a sua frente e o encara com olhos mortos, que parecem tão vazios e tão sem razão, sentido, motivação ou _qualquer coisa_ que Fenrir acaba por desviar o olhar.

Ele abre a porta e entra em seu carro, debruçando-se sobre o banco do carona, destrancando a porta, para que o rapaz possa entrar em seu carro.

Dirige em silêncio e contempla o que fazer com o rapaz que ele pretendia assustar, mas que agora lhe oferece uma nova luz: talvez ele pudesse salvar o salvador? Não por razões nobres. Não porque o rapaz fosse importante para ele, mas apenas para vê-lo inteiro. Talvez quebrá-lo de novo. Torná-lo dependente dele.

As possibilidades eram infindas.

Mas, primeiro, a noite à frente.

**When I think more than I want to think  
Do things much I never should do**

_Ele me espera em frente à loja e parece momentaneamente surpreso com o fato que eu realmente venho. Não me importa, desde que meu tormento acabe, desde que ele me dê o que prometeu, que eu possa retornar ao meu estado entorpecido, inebriado, vago e irreal._

_A realidade perdeu todo o seu encanto para mim há tanto tempo que __**dói**__ ter de enfrentá-la por tanto tempo agora. Dói fisicamente, dói e lateja em minha cabeça, me deixa sedento, me faz suar. Se ele nota meu desespero, meu estado ridiculamente __**fraco**__, ele não diz, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto dirige._

_O carro entra na garagem de um prédio antigo, mas bem cuidado. O tipo de prédio que o dono de um antiquário moraria. Máscaras bem postas, é disso que a realidade é feita._

_Ele abre a porta do carro e eu saio, seguindo-o até o apartamento dele, que é escuro e tem tons de marrons e cinza em todos os lugares, paredes, teto e chão. Ele não diz uma palavra e meus olhos escaneiam o local, procurando pelas caixas, pelos vidros, pelo que ele me prometeu._

_Ele acende a lareira e só quando sinto o calor do fogo que percebo como estava tremendo de frio. Vejo que ele some no quarto e fico ali, lutando pela imobilidade no meio da sala requintada e elegante em que o traficante que conserva os pedaços da minha sobrevivência juntos mora._

_Ele volta com algo na mão._

_Deposita alguns comprimidos em cima da mesa e me encara com uma sobrancelha erguida quando faço um movimento brusco naquela direção, como um homem faminto pularia em um prato de comida._

_Congelo em meus movimentos, com os últimos resquícios de autocontrole que ainda possuo._

_Considero se ele quer que eu implore._

_Porque eu imploraria._

_Ele abre uma garrafa de vinho e serve duas taças. Pega uma delas e lentamente estende-a em minha direção, eu a pego e ele segura os comprimidos que estavam sobre a mesa com a outra mão._

_Eu o encaro nervoso, ansioso, desesperado para que ele me dê o que me prometeu e então ele que faça qualquer coisa comigo, não importa, porque eu preciso de __**paz**__, eu preciso da ausência do nada que me envolve agora. Eu preciso._

_Ele estende a mão e a abre em minha frente. Quando estendo a mão para pegá-los ele se afasta um passo e sorri de lado, sacudindo a cabeça. Estende a mão novamente, ainda sorrindo, e eu fico confuso e sinto lágrimas em meus olhos, de desespero e frustração._

_Não me negue meu consolo, não brinque com meu desespero, __**eu já não agüento mais.**_

"_Pegue, não toque." ele diz, a mão estendida. Não posso tocar, como vou pegar? As lágrimas caem, uma a uma. Não me importo em parecer fraco, infantil, covarde, que me chamem do que quiserem, que pensem o que bem entenderem, só me __**dê **__o que me salva do vazio que está me consumindo._

_Ele vê as lágrimas e sua expressão é indefinida. Ele é quem se aproxima alguns passos, a palma da mão contendo o que eu preciso para a paz que eu necessito. Ele levanta a mão até a minha boca, cola o corpo junto do meu, e eu entendo o que ele quer._

_Minha língua toca a palma da mão dele, fechando meus lábios em torno dos comprimidos. Um dos seus dedos traça meus lábios e a mão dele toda escorrega pelo rosto, até encontrar minha nuca, onde ele puxa meus cabelos, entrelaçando-os em seus dedos, enquanto com a outra mão me oferece a taça de vinho. Tomo um gole longo, sorvendo o líquido escuro como se minha vida dependesse dele, quando na verdade depende dos comprimidos que o vinho me ajuda a ingerir._

_Tomo toda a taça dele, sôfrego, e ele me encara, fitando meus olhos o tempo todo. Sinto vontade de fechá-los e descubro que não consigo, não diante do escrutínio que ele me impõe. Os olhos âmbar estão fixos nos meus, absorvendo minha fraqueza e desespero, mas, aos poucos, percebo que não me importo, nada importa. Não sei quanto tempo ele me mantém contra ele, nem quantos segundos - minutos? horas? – eu passo ofegante por poder ter minha paz novamente._

_O que ele fará comigo agora já não me importa mais._

_Eu já tenho a paz que preciso._

_Por alguns minutos._

**Listen to me, why is everything so hazy?**

O garoto se entrega, sem pensar duas vezes, no momento exato em que Fenrir põe os comprimidos sobre a mesa.

É claro o momento da derrota da última força de vontade que ele tem quando as lágrimas começam a cair pelo rosto magro, e Fenrir vê ali um pouco ainda de vida. Desespero é melhor do que a ausência dele. Angústia é melhor do que impassividade. _Qualquer coisa_ é melhor do que _nada_.

O homem vê o quão fácil Harry se rende ao toque dele, e, encarando os olhos verdes enquanto ele bebe o vinho que lhe ajuda a ingerir sua tão preciosa droga, vê o verde morrer, aos poucos, um milésimo de segundo por vez, tornando-se novamente vazios... mortos.

Não há nada mais ali, nem alma, nem coração, nem força, nem raiva.

Não há nada.

E a noção de que o nada de fato existe no olhar de um garoto tão jovem faz com que uma certa raiva, talvez mista a uma dose ínfima de pena, surjam no rosto de Fenrir, que acaba decidindo, mesmo que a contra gosto, ver até onde o garoto agüenta, antes de voltar a reagir.

**I drink much more than I ought to drink  
Because it brings me back you...**

_O garoto mal sente quando tiro a taça de sua mão e ele me encara com seus olhos vazios. Dói ver tanto verde morto, tanta dor posta para trás, tanta fúria e vida suprimidas. É o vazio dele que me faz agir, são as lágrimas que ainda escorrem pelo rosto dele que me levam a tomar atitudes. Quero vê-lo reagir, ao menos um pouco. Uma agulhada de raiva, uma lágrima de humilhação, não o brilho verde do vazio e as lágrimas que ele nem sente que ainda estão caindo._

_Tiro a jaqueta ainda úmida que envolve o corpo magro e percebo apenas uma camiseta fina por baixo. Minhas mãos não conhecem limites enquanto percorrem o corpo dele, que não reage, não fala, reclama, protesta ou estimula._

_Ele apenas está ali. Durante alguns segundos me pergunto se ele não estaria em estado de coma, quando ele fecha os olhos, e penso que matei o garoto por superdosagem._

"_Potter?" eu chamo, minha voz rouca, porque não consigo deixar de me excitar, mesmo que ele esteja mumificado a minha frente. Ele abre os olhos e, mais uma vez, o peso do abismo do olhar dele me engole, me torna outro, me faz me importar, mesmo que eu não queira._

_Minha boca busca a dele voluntariamente, aventurando-se na exploração do território desconhecido. Ele tem gosto do vinho que ele bebeu. Minha língua insistente faz com que a boca dele se abra, mas ele não corresponde o beijo, ele se deixa beijar._

_Separo-me dele em busca de fôlego e vejo que ele não fechou os olhos. Abismos num rosto jovem, espelho do nada. O nada __**existe**__ no olhar dele, e me sufoca. O empurro contra a mesa e ele mal registra a dor que devo ter causado. Arranco a camiseta com violência, com raiva, querendo uma reação, porque o nada dele começa a me engolfar também. Minha camisa é a próxima a ir para o chão, seguida pelo resto das minhas roupas e eu abro a calça jeans maior do que deveria para o corpo que, só agora percebo, é tão, mas tão menor do que o meu._

_Meus lábios atacam o pescoço dele, deixando uma, duas, três marcas de mordidas fundas, e mesmo assim ele não parece reagir._

_E é então que dói. _

_Em mim._

_Viro-o contra a mesa, pressionando seu quadril contra a beira dela e, sem preparação alguma, o penetro. Sabendo que dói, sabendo a ardência que aquilo causa, as marcas profundas que deixa, os cortes e as cicatrizes que não serão visíveis. Saio dele e entro mais uma vez, com força, e então ele geme de dor, suas mãos, até então imóveis, agarram a beira da mesa, buscando alguma espécie de apoio, tentando em vão diminuir a dor que eu sei que ele sente. Repito o movimento, rompendo pedaços da alma dele a cada vez que o faço e uma de minhas mãos o envolve, mesmo que ele não pareça interessado._

_É com violência que o violo, que sinto prazer com isso, que o viro para mim e dou alguns passos com o corpo dele junto ao meu, encostando-o à parede, beijando-o mais uma vez. Então me afasto e vejo-o escorregar até o chão, a cabeça entre as mãos, soluços que sacodem todo o corpo agora sujo de sêmen e sangue e lágrimas._

_Admiro minha obra e tento encontrar um pouco do prazer psicológico que imaginei que viria junto com o físico por ter quebrado esse garoto._

_Não o encontro._

_O que encontro é um sentimento que pensei já ter morrido em mim, algo que jamais imaginei que sentiria novamente, endurecido como estava pela vida que levei._

_Sinto compaixão e pena. O que eu vejo, sentado sobre o tapete da minha sala, escorado a uma parede, chorando como uma criança vazia é apenas um garoto e me pergunto seriamente o que este mundo fez a ele, o jogando como um herói para o público._

_Ele é __**só**__ um garoto._

_Não sinto raiva de mim mesmo, mas confesso que me decepciono com minhas ações. Não há honra em bater em um inimigo rendido, e aquele pequeno monte de ossos no chão não era inimigo, era apenas um garoto._

_E essa foi a primeira vez que consegui vê-lo assim desde que soube de sua existência._

_Apenas um __**garoto.**_

**I made wine from the lilac tree  
Put my heart in its recipe**

Fenrir passa minutos olhando o garoto no chão, decidindo o que fazer.

Todo o jogo perde a graça, toda a vingança perde o sabor, resta a lembrança do vazio tingido de verde nos olhos agora fechados, por onde lágrimas insistentes e persistentes continuam a cair. Nem ele mesmo mais sabe porque começou aquela ação mal pensada que termina em um vazio similar, ainda que infinitamente menor do que o que viu nos olhos verdes, surgir dentro de si.

Fenrir olha e _vê._ Diferente daqueles que olham e enxergam o que querem, ele vê o garoto que mal completara dezoito anos, magro e mal cuidado, com um passado com tantos demônios quanto o dele.

Ele vê.

E não sabe o que fazer.

Aos poucos os soluços param, as lágrimas ainda devem cair, mas o choro convulsivo passa e o garoto tenta se levantar. Entre caretas de dor e lágrimas que lhe turvam a visão já imperfeita por natureza, ele não tem sucesso nesta tarefa tão simples e Fenrir passa um braço por baixo de um dos dele, erguendo-o sem esforço.

Ele não protesta. Dignidade já não parece mais fazer parte do vocabulário do herói que salvou todos menos a si mesmo. Fenrir o guia até o banheiro e bota o corpo franzino na banheira, onde ele sibila de dor mais uma vez. Liga a água quente e sai.

Num estado de quase transe, Fenrir vai até o banheiro dos fundos e toma uma ducha que beira o escaldante. Tenta se limpar do que fez, do que pensou, do vazio que lhe contaminou a alma, mesmo que não intencionalmente.

Coloca as roupas sem perceber que roupas são e bate na porta do banheiro antes de entrar, com uma cordialidade que não condizia com suas ações.

Estava simples e puramente com nojo de si mesmo por se aproveitar de alguém tão quebrado.

Ainda havia humanidade nele, apesar do que diziam.

Encontra o garoto de olhos fechados dentro da banheira, a água já quase fria. Sem perguntar, sem mesmo se importar com o que o garoto pensaria, o tira da banheira e o envolve em uma toalha enorme, que parece deixá-lo com uma expressão quase infantil entre o olhar desfocado pela falta dos óculos e os sulcos vermelhos embaixo dos olhos, marcas das lágrimas derramadas sem perceber.

O homem já experiente percebe os efeitos do medicamente que o rapaz consumiu em excesso começando a se dissipar e fica sem saber que ação tomar, mais uma vez. Conduz o garoto até o quarto e lhe entrega um moletom que certamente ficará enorme e uma calça de algodão, cujas pernas terão que ser dobradas para que o rapaz não tropece nelas. Não desvia o olhar enquanto ele se veste e vê que, por mais magro que ele fosse, nada nunca havia se comparado aos ossos visíveis demais no corpo dele agora. É visível que alimentação já não é uma prioridade há muito tempo.

Quando ele já está vestido, levanta o olhar que encontra o de Fenrir e a curiosidade mais uma vez ataca o homem mais velho.

"Por quê?"

**It makes me see what I want to see…  
And be what I want to be**

_Por que, ele pergunta. _

_Eu o encaro, sentindo meu etéreo estupor me deixar mais uma vez, decifrando a pergunta, mesmo que ele não a elabore._

"_Por que não?" eu indago, a mesma pergunta que me fez trilhar aquele caminho que agora já penso sem volta. Ele parece considerar minha resposta por alguns momentos e caminha até a sala, retomando as taças de vinho e abrindo uma nova garrafa. Sigo-o sem pensar e ele faz sinal para que eu me sente ao seu lado, o que faço também sem considerar que estou tendo uma conversa com o homem que violou minha alma e meu corpo há menos de uma hora._

"_Não existe __**nada**__ que valha a pena?" ele pergunta novamente, enquanto me estende a minha taça._

"_O nada existe.", eu respondo, "É o suficiente." Ele considera minha resposta e me encara, com um olhar que me deixa tenso. Adeus doce estupor que me abandona e preciso __**sentir**__ mais uma vez._

_Sinto o nada que me domina. _

_Mas sinto o olhar dele que me observa, porque ele não me conhece, não sabe quem eu sou, não me vê com os olhos de quem acompanhou metade da minha vida pelos jornais._

_Ele __**me**__ vê. E o nada dá um passo para trás._

_Sorvo o vinho sentindo seu sabor desta vez. Tenho talvez alguns minutos antes que a minha ansiedade volte com mais força do que nunca e ele sabe disso, pois acompanha cada movimento meu como se eu fosse algo novo, indecifrável, fascinante. Ele vê quando tento não me mover quando consigo achar uma posição quase confortável para sentar e seus olhos dourados prendem os meus._

_Ele tem que lutar para não desviar o olhar como é evidente que ele quer._

"_Eu não venderei mais nada para você.", ele declara e meu coração dá um salto de desespero, enquanto meus olhos se abrem e minhas mãos tremem._

"_Por quê?", ele me encara longamente uma vez mais e não responde, apenas desvia o olhar e sinto uma emoção que julgava perdida há tanto tempo ressurgir: sinto raiva por ter me usado por ele que agora se nega a me dar o que eu preciso. Não apenas quero, eu __**necessito.**_

_Sem o que apenas ele pode me vender já não sei o que fazer, para onde irei. _

_Sem o que apenas ele pode me vender terei que recorrer à arma dos fracos._

_Sem o que apenas ele pode me vender terei que me contentar em amarrar uma corda ao teto, ou talvez ligar o gás e me sentar na sala, sorvendo whisky, até o nada acontecer e me levar, deixando de apenas me assolar, me tornando um pouco dele._

_Decepcionarei meus amigos e todos os que me vêem como um ícone. Serei fraco publicamente e, agora que considero seriamente a questão, não vejo motivos para me importar tanto._

_Sinto tanto pelos amigos que se decepcionarão comigo, mas sentiria mais por mim, que teria de viver com o nada a cada segundo. Se eu tivesse alguém, eu me importaria._

_De qualquer forma, se os decepcionar não saberei. Será meu fim. _

_Sorrio um sorriso vazio quando penso nisso e os olhos dourados faíscam de uma maneira perigosa quando me esforço para me levantar, sem conseguir evitar um pequeno gemido de dor. Entrego a taça para ele, que me encara. Eu desvio o olhar e vou até a porta, sem me importar de recolher minhas roupas do chão, pegando apenas minha carteira e a jaqueta._

_Preciso achar um táxi, comprar corda e uma garrafa de whisky, fechar minhas janelas, ligar o gás e fechar os olhos._

_Para sempre._

_Quando estou na porta sinto o braço dele puxar o meu. Viro-me para me deparar com dourado que faísca em contraste ao verde que eu sei que já não tem brilho._

"_Não venderei mais.", ele repete e eu aquiesço com um movimento brusco de cabeça, tentando desvencilhar meu braço do dele, percebendo quão maior ele é. Ele sacode a cabeça mais uma vez, e busca o meu olhar, segurando meu queixo com uma de suas mãos, "Mas se você ficar aqui, nunca mais precisará comprar. __É seu."_

**Lilac wine is sweet and heady, like my love  
Lilac wine, I feel unsteady, like my love**

_Ele me encara em espanto até que vejo um faísca, um pequeno sinal de vida, um mínimo de brilho retornar ao vazio e descubro que se o nada existe ele também é passível de destruição, assim como todos nós. Descubro que me fascina ver os tons de verde e as ações dele. Descubro que passei todos os minutos em que ele esteve em minha presença analisando suas feições e maneirismos, seus atos nervosos, como o que ele faz agora, mordendo o lábio, tentando entender o porquê da proposta que beira o absurdo que eu fiz._

_Descubro que vê-lo, ele, não a imagem fantasiosa, ou o ícone, __**ele,**__ me dá prazer._

"_Por quê?", ele indaga. Eu sorrio de lado, um tanto cínico, e vejo no verde um pouco de curiosidade. Percebo que eu, apenas eu, posso traze-lo de volta, porque eu o vejo._

"_Por que não?", eu devolvo._

_E então vejo, quase ínfimo, quase parte da minha imaginação, um sorriso que se forma nos lábios ressequidos e machucados._

_Juro silenciosamente que tentarei livrá-lo de seu mal, mas também que sustentarei o vício dele até que ele queira, porque ele passara a ser o meu._

_Meu vício, meu enigma, minha pequena dose de nada que eu traria de volta à vida._

_Vício de nada. Círculo vicioso que seria meu fim ou o dele._

_Ou ambos._

_Seus lábios se entreabrem e eu aguardo sua resposta._

_Ele sorri de novo, com quase malícia e sua voz beira o sarcasmo quando ele responde._

"_E por que não?"_

**X x X**

A notícia do acidente e carro com os corpos supostamente identificados como um traficante de drogas e o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu é o comentário durante mais de uma semana. Pessoas que se espantam, outras que dizem que sempre souberam que Harry Potter nunca fora normal, outras tantas que sentem pena e duas que olham o jornal em uma cidade longe dali.

Uma que observa em verde, outra que analisa em dourado.

Ambas que vêem o começo do fim do nada.

E se sentem quase felizes por isso.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Sejam amores, não me internem e **

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
